


Scar Tactics

by DesertScribe



Category: The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: "Brisco In Jalisco" Or Later, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: Dixie discovers Brisco's little souvenir from the events of The Orb Scholar.





	Scar Tactics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



"Brisco, what's this?"

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." She'd seen the scarred-over bullet hole on Brisco's back after their first time together (or maybe after their second or third time; that'd been a busy night). This one over his guts was new since then, and despite being near-invisible, its existence was ugly for what it implied. "The next time I see Pete, do I need to explain that revenge never benefits anybody?"

"Pete? No." Brisco captured her probing hands and kissed each knuckle. Distraction complete, he grinned. "But speaking of things needing explaining, did you know Bowler can sing?"


End file.
